Problem: In the diagram below, $\overline{AB}\parallel \overline{CD}$ and $\angle AXF= 118^\circ$.  Find $\angle FYD$.

[asy]
unitsize(1inch);
pair A,B,C,D,X,Y,EE,F;
A = (0,0);
B=(1,0);
C = (0,0.8);
D=(1,0.8);
EE = (0.35,-0.3);
F = (0.8,1.1);
draw(EE--F);
draw(A--B);
draw(C--D);
dot(A);
dot(B);
dot(C);
dot(D);
dot(EE);
dot(F);
label("$E$",EE,S);
label("$F$",F,N);
X = intersectionpoint(A--B,EE--F);
Y = intersectionpoint(C--D,EE--F);
label("$X$",X,NNW);
label("$Y$",Y,NNW);
label("$A$",A,W);
label("$B$",B,E);
label("$C$",C,W);
label("$D$",D,E);
dot(X);
dot(Y);
[/asy]
Explanation: Since $\overline{AB} \parallel \overline{CD}$, we know that $\angle AXF + \angle FYD = 180^\circ$, so $\angle FYD = 180^\circ - 118^\circ = \boxed{62^\circ}$.